Terrible things
by Gwuncanx5-Ever
Summary: He stood silently over her casket holding a white rose, in which she loved, tears streaming down his face as he watched the one he loved just laying there inside the casket, losing her battle against lung cancer...Duncan was trying so hard to face the fact that she was gone, but he couldn't, everything around him reminded him of her. Basically a One-shot! Hope you guys enjoy it.


_**Hey guys so this is a one-shot that I wrote shortly after watching A walk to remember and for some reason I thought about Duncan and Gwen.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and tell me what you guys thought about it! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama nor do I own A walk to remember.**_

* * *

He stood silently over her casket holding a white rose, in which she loved, tears streaming down his face as he watched the one he loved laying inside the casket, losing her battle against lung cancer. Her eyes closed never being able to open ever again. She was dressed in her favorite black dress, her lips in the shade of midnight blue, and her jet black hair curled away from her face framing it to perfection. Still grieving, he slowly put the white rose inside her casket giving her one last kiss before closing the casket shut. He then took a seat and continued sobbing remembering when they first met.

* * *

 _Gwen was peacefully eating her breakfast when all of a sudden she felt a pair of eyes examining her. She lifted her head up slightly to see who it was and saw a mysterious looking punk was facing her direction._

 _She looked back at him and could tell that he_ ' _d_ _been staring at her for a while now which made her sort of blush, but tries to hide it. Unfortunately the guy had noticed and made his way towards her. Panicking, Gwen quickly tried to get up and leave but was forced to stop whenever she felt someone grab tightly around her wrist._

" _Let me go" She spat out rather dangerously as she turned around to see who it was and it was him; the guy who had been staring at her._

" _No can do" He said rather calmly giving Gwen a slight smirk. "I know you like me" he added._

 _Gwen's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _I'm not stupid, I saw you blush whenever I was staring at you" He said pulling Gwen closer to him._

" _Why would I blush if I don't even know you." Gwen said trying to hide the fact that she found the delinquent sort of attractive._

" _My names Duncan Carter" Duncan said rather seducing, knowing that Gwen had found him attractive and leaned in to kiss Gwen, she tried to fight back and pull away, but her efforts were effortless as she slowly fell under his spell and kissed him back, wanting more as they parted._

" _And your name sunshine?" Duncan said with a smile waiting for a response._

" _Gwen" She said with a smile back because he was the first guy to ever call her sunshine and not find her 'scary' like most people._

* * *

The service was finally over, Gwen's parents were in each others arms crying as well as her younger her brother, while sadden faces all over her close friends.

Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Dj, and Noah then proceeded to carry Gwen's casket out of the church and into the hearse. Duncan then got into his car, resting his head on the wheel, before turning of the car.

As he drove to the cemetery he looked over to the passengers seat and remembered their first date.

* * *

" _Tell me again why I'm here with you?" Gwen questioned as she sat in the passenger's seat._

" _Well, because I asked you out on a date and you said yes" Duncan said with a smirk while putting his seat belt on._

 _Gwen just rolled her eyes. "We just met a week ago"_

" _But who was the one who agreed to come with me today?" He said as he started driving out of her driveway and onto the road._

" _Whatever" Gwen said annoyed. "Where are we going anyways?" She questioned._

" _It's a surprise" Duncan said with a delicious_ _grin._

 _Duncan had taken Gwen out to eat, then took her laser tagging, and ended the night with taking her to watch a movie of her choice._

" _Remember the part when the killer with the chainsaw ripped open the girl's guts!" Gwen rambled on laughing as she entered the car._

" _Oh yea and she was all like 'ahhh don't kill me'" Duncan said trying to imitate the girl's voice from the movie, which caused Gwen to laugh._

 _The laugh went into complete silence._

 _The two of them sat_ _there in silence, the_ _car was still parked in the_ _parking lot until Gwen broke the silence._

" _You know I've_ _never in my life had this much fun before" Gwen admitted as she turned to face the_ _delinquent._

" _Really? I bet that a girl like you has many guys chasing after you"_

 _Gwen laughed. "Are you kidding me? No guy would ever come within five feet of me"_

" _Well I think they're stupid, because you're the most_ _amazing girl_ _I have ever met" This caused Gwen smile._

" _I would honestly love to repeat this again" Duncan said as he grabbed Gwen's hands._

" _I would love that" Gwen said._

" _Can I?" Duncan said leaning closer to Gwen wanting to kiss her._

 _Gwen nodded her head in agreement and they kissed. The perfect way to end their first of many dates._

* * *

Duncan was trying so hard to face the fact that she was gone, but he couldn't, everything around him reminded him of her. He drove to the cemetery where they were going to bury Gwen. Once he got there he got out the car and put on his sunglasses. He was the last one to get there. Duncan looked around and saw that everyone there were crying and grieving.

He walked up to the front of the scene and grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it in the dug hole, where Gwen's casket already laid. Saying his last goodbyes as the gravediggers buried her. He stayed behind after everyone else had left, standing there in silence, then falling to his knees, sobbing not being able to hold back the tears as he remembered the day of their marriage.

 _Gwen in her beautiful white_ _strapless, sweetheart, lace dress. As she_ _made_ _her way down the aisle,_ _walking to the rhythm_ _of the music playing,_ _Duncan waited_ _for her at the alter looking at her in amazement at how beautiful she looked. He hair was braided into a bun, with some loose curls framing her face._ _Duncan_ _couldn't help but let a tear stream down his face and quickly wiped it away._

 _As the service went on Duncan couldn't take his eyes off of Gwen, admiring her beauty_ _and_ _ready to begin their lives together._

* * *

" _Do you Duncan Carter take Gwen Fahlenbock_ _to be your lawful_ _wedded wife to_ _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?_ " _The priest_ _asked._

" _I do" Duncan said with a smile._

" _And do you Gwen Fahlenbock_ _take Duncan to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death you part?"_

" _I do" Gwen said._

" _You may now kiss the bride"_

 _Duncan looked in Gwen's eyes and she smiled, he leaned in and so did she and sealed it with a kiss._

* * *

He went home that night secretly hoping that Gwen was waiting on him to get home, but sadly he knew that she wasn't there. Walking inside _their_ house and feeling it somewhat empty. He silently put his keys onto the kitchen counter and walked upstairs, where he saw his sister in the babies nursery.

"Hey. Your home" She said with a genuine smile.

"Yea" He said in a whisper.

"Listen I have to go alright? Call me if you need anything. I'm here for you" She said sincerely as she walked out of the room.

Duncan nodded his head in agreement.

He sniffled as he walked towards the crib picking up the infant and holding her in his arms then making his way across the room to sit in the rocking chair. Slowly rocking back and forth.

Duncan knew that Gwen wouldn't want him to be upset for her being gone, she would have loved for him to be happy and be a loving father to their daughter, named Sophia Gwen Carter. Although Gwen wasn't thrilled with the idea of their baby having her name as her middle name Duncan had convinced her somehow. Duncan gently ran his finger across the two year old's cheek.

Duncan couldn't help but let a tear stream down his face as he saw his daughter flutter her eyes open, reminding him of how much she looked like Gwen. She had Gwen's jet black hair, her shaped eyes, her nose, and her smile, but had Duncan's skin tone and beautiful teal eyes. The product of their love was right in front of him, that night he promised to take care of her, love her, and protect her for as long as he lived and as well as promising to never forget about Gwen, his first love, the only one.

 _Their love was like the wind he can't see it, but he can feel it._

* * *

 ** _So I hope you guys enjoyed it, hopefully it wasn't to much of a let down? (: :)_**


End file.
